Castiel the Peeping Tom
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: Castiel watches Dean shower. He desires Dean in ways he's never desired before. He feels something for Dean and he can't think of what it is. So what happens when he asks Dean while he's showering? Destiel. Rated M. Top!Cas Bottom!Dean


Castiel the Peeping Tom  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, if I did others would be a LOT of Destiel moments and sexy stuff cause I'm like that.<br>Castiel watched Dean as he pulled off his clothes. Dean was completely oblivious to the fact that Castiel was watching him. Castiel has been sneaking in whenever Dean went to take a shower, he loved watching Dean slip off his pants, he loved watching Dean pull off his shirt. He liked watching the way his muscles moved beneath his skin. Castiel had never felt this way towards someone before. He'd never wanted to see someone naked before, let alone watch them undress. Castiel wanted to touch Dean. He wanted to run his fingertips though his short hair. He wanted to feel Dean's muscles move beneath his skin. He wanted to feel Dean's lips pressed against his. He wanted to feel Dean's body against his. He wanted Dean. He needed Dean. Dean was so, as humans said it, sexy. Castiel felt something towards Dean. It was more than sexual desire. Whenever he was near Dean, he felt content, he felt happy. Dean was his sun in the morning. Dean was his moon at night. Dean was the one that could put a smile on Castiel's face.  
>Castiel couldn't think of the word for this feeling. He wanted to know the word. He looked up at Dean as he stepped into the shower, completely naked. Castiel didn't know what to do. He didn't want to ask Sam what the word was because Sam tended to get nosy. Dean... Well Castiel felt it towards Dean. So would it be bad to ask him? He stepped towards the shower. He could hear a Dean humming one of his favorite songs. Castiel knew it was one of his favorite songs because he paid attention to the details of Dean. He sighed softly before pulling the shower curtain. Dean whirled around in surprise, wishing he had his gun. When he saw it was Castiel, he sighed in relief, but the relief didn't last long.<br>"Cas, what the hell?" He exclaimed, covering his junk.  
>"Dean, what is the word for when you feel something for someone. When you like them more than a friend. Where you notice the little details about them and feel content around them?" Castiel asked. Dean's mouth was held agape as he stared at the angel. Did Cas seriously interrupt his shower to ask him about the word love?<br>"Are you talking about love?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded.  
>"Thank you Dean. That is the word I was looking for." Castiel stepped into the shower, ignoring the water that fell upon him. "Dean, I think I love you." Dean's mouth hung open and his eyes widened slightly. Cas loved him?<br>"Cas? Did you drink a liquor store again?" Castiel just stared at him.  
>"Dean." Castiel murmured, moving closer. Dean glanced down below Castiel's belt. Fuck! Cas was hard!<br>"C-Cas there's no way you could be in love with me. You think of me as a friend. Yeah, friends." Dean babbled as Cas inched towards him. Dean backed away until his back touched the wall. He knew there was no escaping Cas.  
>"Dean, I <em>want<em> you." Castiel stared into Dean's eyes. Dean mentally cursed. Cas was giving him the eyes. The fucking eyes.  
>"Cas..." Dean trailed off. He reached out and pulled at Castiel's now soaked trench coat. Castiel shrugged it off and let it fall to the shower floor. He pulled Dean against him and crashed his lips against the hunter's. Dean groaned in response, not caring that this was totally gay and that he was completely straight. He moaned as Castiel's hands roamed over his body. Castiel had wanted to feel Dean's skin for so long. He never wanted the moment to end. He loved the feel of Dean. Dean groaned as Castiel nipped at his bottom lip. Thanks to the pizza man, he knew a few tricks. Dean opened his mouth, allowing Cas entrance. Castiel slipped his tongue inside Dean's mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Dean lost because Castiel was groping him, wanting to feel him.<br>"Fuck!" Dean moaned as Castiel's fingers wrapped around his throbbing member. Castiel kissed down Dean's jaw and down his neck, sucking on a few spots on the way down. Dean titled his head back as Cas began to stroke his erection. "Shit!" Dean cursed. He wasn't gay, so why was he submitting to Castiel, a guy and a fucking angel. He gasped as Castiel's finger slid over the tip of his member. He leaned back against the wall as Castiel't tongue flicked over his nipple. He'd never felt anything like it. Cas was pulling him into another world.  
>"Dean..." Cas whispered against his skin. Dean gasped as Castiel's mouth closed over Dean's dick. Dean's arched his back as Castiel's tongue ran over his shaft. Castiel's cheeks hallowed as he sucked on Dean's hard on. Dean's fingers tangled in Castiel's hair and he bucked his hips. Castiel took Dean in whole, which turned him on even more. Dean couldn't believe Cas was giving him a friggin blow job. Hell, it was the best blow job he'd ever received.<br>"Fuck- Cas!" Dean groaned, bucking his hips even more. He trembled as he could feel his peak rising. "Cas I'm gonna-" Dean let out a loud moan that resonated though the bathroom as he came into Castiel's mouth. Cas swallowed it all, not a single drop wasted. Dean's fingers untangled themselves from Castiel's hair and his hands moved to help support him against the wall. Castiel leaned back up and presses his lips to Dean's hungrily. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and closed his eyes. Castiel's fingers, wet from the water, slid behind Dean and slid between his cheeks. Dean pulled away and his chin rested on Castiel's shoulder as a finger slipped inside of him. It felt really weird.  
>Once Castiel was sure Dean had adjusted to his finger, he added a second one whole nipping at Dean's ear. Dean's ear was sort of sensitive so he was making a lot of noises that put the pizza man porn to shame. Castiel scissored his fingers before adding a third, which made Dean squirm. He wasn't used to the feeling and it sure felt weird. He couldn't believe he was letting Cas do this. Dean was always the one topping. He never bottomed. That was probably because he was always with woman. But this was Cas and he trusted Cas, so he was more willing for Cas.<br>"You're so beautiful." Cas stated. Dean slid down the wall. The shower had a tub. Cas slipped off his pants and boxers which were soaked. He slipped off his suit jacket and slipped the button shirt over his head. He got down on his knees in front of Dean in the tub and lifted his hunters legs and rested them on his shoulders. There was plenty of water so Cas decided there was no need for lube. He hoped Dean wouldn't mind. He positioned himself at Dean's entrance and slid in carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Dean winced in pain. This was much more painful than the fingers. Cas waited for Dean to adjust. He was usually patient, but he didn't feel so patient at that moment. Dean nodded, letting Castiel know that it was okay to move. He whimpered slightly as Castiel slid out and pushed back in. Castiel was worried about hurting Dean, he loved him and didn't want him to feel pain. He tried to use his grace so it'd be less painful. He began to slowly move in and out of the hunter before speeding up the thrusts. Dean made noises that Castiel treasured and savored.  
>"Shit!" Dean grunted in pleasure as Cas pumped his aching arousal. The two never thought they'd be in a shower tub fucking each other. Though Cas didn't like the term fucking and preferred it as 'performing sexual interourse.' It seemed more appropriate.<br>Castiel gazed down at his hunter, pure arousal and lust clear in his features. Castiel was happy that he could make his hunter this way. He was glad he could make him make noises so hot.  
>Dean panted as Castiel's hips slammed against his and he moved his hips against Castiel's in a perfect sync. This was the best sex ever. He was seeing friggin stars every time Cas hit a certain spot inside him. It made him make the most embarrassing noises though, which he wasn't too keen on.<br>"_Cas_..!" Dean trembled in pleasure as he felt his climax coming near. He could tell Castiel's climax was near too by the look on his face. Castiel panted, his blue eyes never leaving Dean's green ones. He leaned down and their lips met hungrily and passion burned and flowed through their veins like electricity flowing through cords. Dean moaned loudly into the kiss as hot white strings spurted from his dick. Cas came a few seconds after inside of him. Dean leaned back against the tub and Cas pulled out of him and collapsed on top of him.  
>"I love you, Dean." He said, staring up at him. Dean felt heat rush to his cheeks and he reluctantly replied.<br>"I love you too, Cas." Those were three words he didn't give away easily.  
>"Dean! What's going on in there? Are you okay? Are you done? We've got a case!" Castiel froze at the sound of Sam's voice behind the door. Dean groaned and pushed Cas away hesitantly so he could stand. Cas picked up his soaking wet clothes and stepped out of the shower tub. Dean followed after washing off. The two out their clothes on and Cas used his angel mojo to dry his off. Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. Castiel groaned into it. When Dean pulled away Cas was a bit sad.<br>"Fly to my bed and sit on it. I'll be right out." Dean whispered. Cas nodded and flew.  
>Dean opened the bathroom door, eyes immediately landing on Cas who sat innocently on his bed. He grinned at Sammy.<br>"Sorry, I got lost in the song I was singing." Sam raised an eyebrow.  
>"That song sure did involve a lot of sexual noises." He murmured. Dean glanced at Castiel before cursing mentally.<br>"It was one of the sexual ones." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Sammy. Sam looked At him suspiciously before turning to look at Cas.  
>"Why are you suddenly here and on Dean's bed?" Castiel glanced at Dean for help.<br>"He likes my bed. I chose the comfier one and because he can be here suddenly if he wants to be." Dean said. Judging by Sam's facial expression, he wasn't buying it. Why did he have to be so damn smart.  
>"Okay okay! You asked for it. We were having sex." Dean muttered. Sam laughed.<br>"Seriously?" Dean nodded and so did Cas. "Holy shit." Sam mumbled. Dean laughed at his facial expression.  
>"That is unexpected." Sam said before smiling, "but that's cool. You seem happy Dean, so do you Cas..." Sam trailed off look at Castiel's normal usual expression. Cas nodded and Dean walked over to him and sat beside him.<br>"So we got a case?"

...later...

"Dean... I've been watching you shower for the past months." Cas murmurs while Sam goes into the store to get some smacks.

"You have?"

"Yes,"

"And you just decided to show your face today?" Dean exclaimed.

"Well yea-" Dean cut him off with a kiss.

"Silly angel."

**Womp. Hope y'all liked it! I liked this one for some reason :3 it was sexy. Haha. Please ignore ah grammatical errors, I tend to make many of them.**


End file.
